Target Acquired
by Honorcpt
Summary: 4th story in Targeted Series-Our ladies from Rizzoli & Isles and BAU are finally heading for a much needed vacation with the rest of the team of course. Weddings are looming as is the trial of Brandon Wilkins but for now, they are content to enjoy their vacation. Unfortunately this group is a magnet for trouble and it isn't long before one or more become targets again. Ch 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack…sorry for the seriously long delay. One word, LIFE.**

**This story picks up approximately five months after Pick a Target, Any Target. Our ladies and gents are all back to work. Rossi is on limited duty but is working hard to be restored to full duty. Jordan has been offered a new job that moves her closer to Garcia. And the crazies? Past and present, they are all still out there. **

**If you haven't read the previous stories in this series, you may want to. Starts with Targeted.**

**Oh yeah and there's this notion of a vacation for everyone that I mentioned previously. This chapter is basically angst free folks. These guys need a break, and they will get it, for a little while anyway. ;D**

Emily smiled as Jennifer brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Turning, JJ caught the older woman staring. "What?"

"Nothing, I just like looking at you." And she did. Jennifer was wearing Emily's favorite blue shirt the one that brought out the blue in her eyes. Add in the snug jeans she was wearing and Emily knew without having to look around that she wasn't the only one staring at her fiancée.

Reaching around her Emily grabbed their bags off the carousel. "Are you ready for this?"

"Are you?" JJ's grin could quite contain her excitement.

"For a vacation, of course."

"Emily Prentiss, you know darned well this isn't just a vacation!" Emily couldn't keep a straight face in the face of JJ's indignation.

Chuckling she dropped the bags at her side and pulled Jennifer to her. Capturing her lips, Emily ignored the stares of passers by and kissed her, hard. Leaning into her, she whispered, "I know exactly what this is _cara._"

Jennifer shivered at her words. They had all waited a long time to be able to get away together. A vacation, sanctioned by no lesser personages than Section Chief Erin Strauss for the BAU team and Lt . Sean Cavanaugh for the Boston PD crew. After the last case they had worked on together they needed it. The physical toll on both teams had been significant and the emotional toll had only just leveled out. Both teams had been investigated for their actions in the case against Brandon Wilkins and with the trial looming in a little over a month, they had unilaterally been granted leave. Ten days including the upcoming holiday.

Emily and Maura had planned the trip with some input from Rossi. With the help of Maura's mother, they had been able to reserve a small island paradise all to themselves. Five bungalows all attended to by the same staff. There would be chances to scuba, fish. Enjoy some swimming and other beach related activities. For those so inclined, each bungalow also had its own private beach. The center of the island was a Mecca for bird watching and nature walks, with barely visible hiking trails leading to a surprise that only Maura and Emily were aware of.

"When does everyone else get here?" Jennifer looked around the small airport. They would be taking a charter flight to the island.

"In the next couple of hours. How about we grab a bite before they get here?"

"Yes ma'am!" linking arms they each grabbed a bag and walked toward the small restaurant to await the others.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Frost and Korsak both were gripping their armrests so hard you would swear they were keeping the plane up through sheer will.

By the time they had all arrived, the charter plane had been ready to leave for over an hour. After exchanging hugs and grabbing bags, they had been rushed into the Tarmac where both Frost and Korsak had stopped short at the sight of their plane. It was a small twelve seater. Both men had looked at Jane like she was crazy.

"No way!" Barry had glared at her, ignoring the laughter coming from Morgan and the others.

It was Maura's and Reid's spouting of statistics that finally got them on board.

Maura interrupted Jane's reminiscence. "I can't believe you didn't warn them Jane." Whispering, she stole a glance at the two men.

"Honest to God, I never thought they would be so skittish." Jane couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up in her chest.

Maura smiled at her fiancée and looked around the plane at the others. Emily and JJ had fallen asleep, Reid and Morgan were playing games on their phones, Rossi and Hotch were reviewing some photos and Jordan and Garcia were talking quietly. Maura frowned at the sight of the eyepatch. Jordan had undergone another surgery just a few weeks prior to repair her damaged cornea. The surgery had been hailed as a success but Jordan was having trouble adjusting. Add in the residual pain and the eye patch was still on. She made a mental note to herself to speak with Penelope about it.

"Maur? Maura!" Maura spun in her seat to see concern on Jane's face. "You okay hon?"

"Oh…yes Jane. Just thinking about everything that brought us together and how fortunate we've all been."

"Fortunate?"

Maura nodded and brought Jane's hand up to her lips. "We're all still alive and together."

Jane stared at her for a moment. She was right. Regardless of the ups and downs at work, the investigations and negative press, here they all were. They would be facing the nightmare of Brandon Wilkins soon enough at his trial, but for now they were okay.

Leaning over Jane kissed her fiancée. Her voice was hoarse with emotion when she thought about what could have been. "Alive and together. We definitely are."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow…" Morgan eyes swept the room and back to his bunkmates. "They outdid themselves."

"I'd say…" Barry opened up the far door. "Dibs!"

"Hey!" Morgan hurried over and poked his head in. The double bed in the room took up most of the space with a small armoire and a door leading out to an outside balcony.

"I'll take this one." Reid called out to them from the door that Morgan had walked past. This one too had a double bed.

Opening the last door with a flourish, Morgan stopped dead at the sight of the single bed. There was no way his large frame was going to be comfortable on it.

"Come on guys, this is bull…one of you switch with me." His whining made them both burst out laughing. Jane and Emily had set this up as a joke hoping for exactly this reaction.

Glaring at them Morgan thought for a second and realized what was going on. "You guys all suck, you know that?"

"Hey big guy, blame your partner and mine. This was all their idea." Frost raised a hand to Reid who agreed.

"That's right Morgan, we were just the part that made it work." The broad smile on his face made him seem younger than he was.

Morgan's laughter surprised even him. "Okay you all got me, now which one of you is switching with me dammit."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oooh!" Garcia's squeal of delight warmed Jordan's heart. They all needed this break before they had to deal with Wilkins again. Pulling off her eye patch she sat on the edge of the bed and massaged the area around her eye.

"Is it bothering you?"

"Un poco." Smiling she looked up at her. Her vision was definitely improving. Bright light was still an issue, but little by little. Patting the bed she asked Penelope to sit. "Are you glad we came querida?"

"Of course I am! Its beautiful here and I get to spend some serious alone time with you, on a beach no less." Pen smiled at her girlfriend, happy to see her without the eye patch. She was trying very hard not to push her to give it up completely, knowing Jordan would when she was ready. She kissed her gently at first, and was not surprised when Jordan took the lead. She loved that about her. Jordan was definitely hers. Lying back with her she enjoying the feel of her body against hers and hoped the others weren't waiting on them to come out anytime soon.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Hotch sat on the porch situated over the water and took a drink, enjoying the peace of this place.

"What's on your mind boss man?" Rossi limped in, cane in hand, followed by Korsak.

"Nothing Dave, for once, nothing at all."

"This is a great place isn't it?" Vince Korsak looked across the water and imagined the size of the fish he would be catching the next day.

"It is. So Maura's mother set this up?" Hotch looked at the other men questioningly.

Korsak nodded. "Apparently she had some friends who came here a few years ago who recommended for getting away from the every day."

"This is certainly getting away." When Emily and Maura had asked him for his thoughts about the vacation they were planning he had suggested someplace that would significantly distance them from the everyday horrors they face in their line of work. This was perfect and remote. You could only get there by charter flight or boat and while Emily had insured that the plane would be on call for them, the idea was that they wouldn't avail themselves of it until it was time to leave.

Hotch pulled out his cell phone and laid it on the table. His sister in law had Jack and she understand the need for the team to get away. His son Jack was safe, secure, Hotch's soul wasn't. The past couple of cases with and without the BAU team had been tougher than most and his team had paid the price for the decisions he had made. He had fully expected to get suspended after the last investigation and was grateful for the reprieve, regardless of the scrutiny they were under.

Vince took the seat next to Hotch and watched as Rossi went back in for a drink.

"We needed this."

"Yes Vince, we did."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jennifer watched Emily take her shirt off and licked her lips hungrily. They had agreed to have dinner on the beach with the others in a little over an hour but Emily wanted to go for a quick swim. Grabbing her bikini top she was surprised when JJ grabbed it first.

"What are you doing?" Seeing the look in her fiancée's eye she knew it was a rhetorical question. "See something you like?"

"Most definitely." Running her fingers along the scars on Emily's torso she smiled smugly at the responding shiver.

"Screw it, the ocean can wait." Emily reached for the hand at her side and drew JJ close to her. They had some time before dinner and she wanted to break in the king size bed in the room behind them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane and Maura lay on the beach hands clasped. They had walked down to the beach soon after getting settled in their bungalow. Listening to the waves Maura glanced over at Jane and smiled. Jane's eyes were closed as she listened to the waves lapping against the shore. Maura actually felt physical relief at the sight, it was so rare to see Jane this relaxed, especially after the rough eighteen months they had just gone through. Physically Jane's body had taken a beating that most people didn't take in their whole lives. Listening as Jane's breathing evened out she rolled on her side careful not to disturb her. Her t-shirt hid the scars on Jane's torso but Maura could trace them in her sleep.

Their wedding was less than a month away and the stress of pulling it together now that the trial was set was getting to both of them. This vacation meant more than anyone knew. Unfortunately they were still paying the cost of their run in with Wilkins as were the BAU team. Jane had worked hard to pass her physical and had been prompted by Maura to request a different vest from BPD. The custom vest she now had for work was custom made and was built to absorb impact a bit differently. Cavanaugh had signed on and supported the request after realizing its need. It would protect Jane better than a regular police issue vest. He had been able to justify the cost by trading on Jane's status as a decorated officer. It grated on her but Jane accepted it as long as she could just get back to work, and she had.

Maura rested her head on her arm and closed her eyes. They had some time before they all met to eat a nap was exactly what they needed. Putting all thought of Brandon Wilkins aside, Maura let herself drift off to the sound of the waves.

**I will leave it there for now…as promised AFRET2010 I can to write an angst free chapter! Don't keep counting on it though. Reviews really are helpful and definitely inspire quicker updates so…please let me know your thoughts, helps me get back in the groove.**

**Should be posting on Damage Control within the week as well as Silence is a Virtue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know…don't hate me please…I lost the friggin story…I thought I had it under one name and it was under another then I jacked it up some more and then got sick. Frak! Anyway here is Chapter 2 with much more to follow. Hope y'all are still with me...**

"So? What's on tap for tomorrow?" Frost clapped his hands together and looked around at the others. Everyone had finally shown up for dinner. It was a beautiful spread, the roasted pork and steamed fish along with fresh fruits and vegetables gave everyone plenty of food options. The setting sun cast a warm glow across them that they all appreciated.

The couples at the table were content to spend time with each other; it was the bachelors that were antsy to make plans for the next day.

Jane and Emily caught each other's eye. Jane spoke for them both. "We have plans for tomorrow."

"We do?" Maura's surprise made Emily laugh.

"Yes we do." She said.

"Wait, what?" JJ looked from Emily to Jane and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Nothing honey," Emily said. "Jane and I just planned something special for the two of you that's all."

"What about us?" Garcia's indignant tone was lost on one.

"Uh oh." Morgan chuckled as he realized their mistake.

"Penelope, esta bien. We will be joining them after." Jordan tried to soothe her girlfriend's ruffled feathers.

"After what?" Reid sat up straight. "What are you guys going to do?"

"Oh for pete's sake. It's nothing okay." Jane glanced at Emily before continuing. "It's just a little something that Emily and I planned. Kind of a girls thing which is why Pen and Jordan will be joining us after."

"Hmmm." Rossi looked at the couples and back at Hotch. They were up to something but who was he to interfere. It was their vacation after all.

"Yeah well I for one am going fishing. Anyone want to join me?" Korsak, smiled as the predictable two decided to join him. "What are you all going to do?"

"Who knows, maybe we'll try surfing or something." Morgan leaned back in his seat smiling smugly at Reid who sputtered.

"Surfing? Morgan I don't-"

"You will tomorrow wonder boy." Chuckles drifted across the table at Reid as Morgan patted him on the shoulder. "Even if it's just paddle boarding I'm getting you out on the water Spence."

"I don't like the water."

Frost smacked him on the back. "We'll both learn!"

"Oh…" The look on Reid's face set the tone for the rest of the evening.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane tossed her napkin on the table and let out a satisfied sigh. The food had been wonderful but she was done for the evening. Looking around she saw a few of the others stifling yawns.

"So, what are we going to do?" Maura tried asking Jane again what she had planned for the next day that apparently only Emily was privy to.

"It's a surprise Maur. You don't want me to spoil the surprise do you?" Jane's teasing tone made her frown.

"No I guess not. What about the rest of this evening?'

Emily leaned back in her chair, "I for one like the idea of just calling it a night once we're done. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm tired after today." JJ nodded in agreement and she continued, "There's stuff to see in town and I figure with the time we have we'll get to explore more of the island including some of the caves along the coast. But for tonight, I'm done." Grabbing Jennifer by the hand she stood up. "We'll see you all at breakfast."

"That definitely sounds like a plan. Night guys. Jordan, Pen, want to walk with us?" Jane got to her feet and held Maura's chair while she got up.

"Sure. Come on querida. Let's take a walk on the beach." Grabbing both of her hands, Jordan helped Pen to her feet.

"Night boys!" Garcia's voice held a child like excitement as they walked away.

"I think we've been abandoned." Rossi got to his feet as well and grabbed his cane. "I have a deck of cards and some wine. Anyone up for a game of poker?"

"Sure.

"Okay.

Reid considered his options and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll play."

"No card counting Reid."

"I don't…you know I don't do that, I can't help it if I remember the cards that have been dealt."

"Get out! You remember the cards?" Barry looked at them, "Poker teams! He's on mine"

"Oh lord."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So my little Cannoli,, are you going to spill or do I have to torture Jordan to get her to talk?"

Laughing out loud Jane shook her head firmly. "Nope, not this time Pen, torture away, but I don't think you'll get much out of her. She'll probably enjoy herself too much."

Pouting, Garcia glanced over at her girlfriend and watched the grin spread across her face. Dammit, Jane was probably right, but oh what fun she would have trying anyway.

"Have it your way, come on Jordan" Pen happily led her girlfriend away for the promised torture leaving the other women laughing out loud.

"She is something else isn't she?' Jane shook her head at force that was Penelope Garcia walked away.

"I'm glad she's on our side."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

JJ loved this forceful, take-charge side of Emily. It had disappeared for a while after the decision to place the team under review. Emily had done her best to drift into the background of every case they'd had since she got back from medical leave. Maybe this vacation would free her up again.

"It's good to see you again." They had been walking quietly for a bit but she couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Huh?" Emily stopped in her tracks. "What are you talking about?"

Jennifer cupped the side of her face and kissed her ever so gently. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been less than yourself on the past couple of cases."

"JJ…" a finger to her lips quieted her.

"Shh…I understand, I do, and so do the others but we need you as you not as who the powers that be want you to be." Pulling her by the hand JJ headed down toward the beach and their bungalow. "Let's see if we can't free up your inhibitions a bit during this vacation."

"Humph…" Emily let herself be led. Who was she to argue with the beautiful woman who not only wanted to free up her inhibitions but had promised to marry her?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The palm tree hid his silhouette beautifully. He watched them for a few minutes more before pulling out his cell and speed dialing.

"Yes?" The voice on the other end was harsh, raspy and quick to anger so he didn't waste time.

"I found her."

"Is she with the other one?"

"Yes, it looks like they are all here."

"Perfect. Go back to town. There is a package waiting for you there."

The call disconnected and he looked down at his phone and sighed. He knew that he was going to regret accepting this job, not that he had much choice. The senator was determined to close the book on Lauren Reynolds. He hated that he was doing that bastard's dirty work but as long as Lauren Reynolds aka Emily Prentiss was alive he would be a wanted man. Some secrets couldn't stay buried forever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane's phone alarm sounded quietly and she quickly turned it off. Maura was sleeping soundly after a night of playful lovemaking. She had worked hard to find out what Jane and Emily had planned but Jane hadn't budged. She wanted it to be special and it was a little something that she had discussed with Emily when the vacation had finally been planned.

Rolling carefully off the bed Jane stretched languidly. She was a lucky woman. In her bed and in her life was the woman of her dreams. She was lucky enough to have good friends in her life and thanks to all of them; she was still around to appreciate them. As a woman who had cheated death on too many occasions recently, Jane was just…grateful. And because she was grateful, today was all about Maura.

Grabbing her phone she texted Emily and smiled at the response. Their bungalows were the closest to each other on purpose. Grabbing a couple of things she snuck out to meet her and get things set up.

**Xxxxxx**

**"**Emily?" JJ patted the other side of the bed and looked around the room. Seeing no sign of her, she went to check in the bathroom. The note on the mirror surprised her and put a smile on her face. Following the instructions on the note she freshened up and got dressed. Apparently she was supposed to be meeting her on the beach to watch the sunrise. JJ shook her head at the thought. Emily hated getting up early. The very idea that she was up before dawn made her imagination run wild wondering just what awaited her on the beach.

Maura and JJ met on the path to the beach. "Do you have any idea what this is about?"

"No, Jane refused to say anything only that it was special and necessary, which told me absolutely nothing." Maura's vexed tone made Jennifer laugh.

"Well we'll know in a few…." JJ's voice trailed off as she took in the sight before her. Maura's matching gasp confirmed that she was not seeing things. The sun was just coming up over the ocean and in the light of dawn both women could see two canopies had been set up a bit apart from the other with white sheets blowing in the gentle morning breeze. Beneath each one a table for two had been set up with a platter of fruits, a carafe of what looked like juice and a bottle of champagne.

"wow…"

Neither woman saw their partners approach.

Taking Maura's hand, Jane nodded to Emily before leading her fiancée away. Emily likewise took Jennifer's hand.

"Emily what is all this?" The wonderment in her voice warmed Emily's heart.

"This my love is just a little something that Jane and I worked on to share with each of you." As she led her closer, JJ saw the blanket spread out in front of the canopied area. Jennifer looked at her in surprise.

"Jennifer Jareau, you promised to marry me at a time when I thought I had lost you forever. Our jobs have not been the most conducive to having a normal relationship so…" she pulled JJ down onto the blanket with her and took both of her hands. "I pledge my life and love to you Jennifer Jareau, now and always. The day you committed to being my wife was the day my life started. Given the way things tend to 'happen' to us, I wanted to commit myself to you now, in the dawn, and before God and each other." Ignoring the tears running down Jennifer's face she kissed her tenderly and possessively.

"Emily, you did all this?" the words caught in her throat as she remembered the look in Emily's eyes when she had awoken in the hospital after being 'dead'. "Emily Prentiss…you are my life and my love and the day you asked me to marry you was the happiest of my life. Whether we ever do it formally or not, I pledge my love to you now and always."

Emily took JJ's face in her hands and kissed her deeply.

"I wanted this trip, this morning to be special…I worry sometimes that we won't officially get to the altar so…"

"This is perfect Em, really…" glancing in the direction that Jane had led Maura, "is that what Jane is doing?"

"Yes. She and I had a long talk about the what ifs in our jobs and given everything that's happened recently, we both decided we wanted to do this. It worked out that their actual wedding is coming up, but Jane still wanted her own private commitment ceremony." Emily brought JJ's hand to her lips. "And I completely understand."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Jane led Maura down the path to the beach with a smile on her face. Maura was so stunned she was actually at a loss for words.

"Hey…you okay?" Jane stopped to look at her.

"Jane I…it's just so beautiful. I can't believe you went to all this trouble to-"

"Trouble? Maura Isles you will never be trouble to me." Jane grabbed her by the forearms and made her look at her. "I know we are getting married in front of our family and friends soon but…I wanted to do something special, just for us."

Taking her hand again Jane led her to the spot on the beach she had picked. She watched as Maura watched the sunrise with a smile on her face and took a deep breath.

"Maura Isles, you are the most frustrating and wonderful woman in the world and I love you, heart and soul. I want you to know that you are my sunrise, my light, and my love. I pledge myself to you for as long as we live and more. You are the reason I breathe, the reason I exist and the reason I am."

Stunned as she was Maura knew she had to respond and through the tears of happiness, she did. "Jane Rizzoli, you are the most frustrating and wonderful woman in the world and I love you, heart and soul. You are my reason for being and I cannot imagine my life without you. My life before you was hollow, empty…you filled it with your love and your life and I will be forever grateful for you." She reached for the other half of her soul and kissed her deeply. "Jane, you are the part of me that was missing in my life. I love you."

Jane led her to the blanket she had laid out and sat with her. Fingers entwined, no other words were needed. The food would keep, as would the champagne, this moment however was theirs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Morgan groaned at the sound of the voices coming from the hallway. He was on vacation dammit…It was way too early to be up.

Rolling out of bed he stomped to the door, "What the hell guys! Can't you let a guy sleep?"

When neither man said anything, Frost elbowed Reid in the ribs. "Uh…were you still wanting to go surfing? I checked with the main desk and they stated that the safest time to surf off these beaches at this time of year was early in the morning. The chances of encountering problems were lower the earlier you went out. Plus I have to get some safety gear as I didn't anticipate going-"

Morgan's raised hand in his face stopped him mid word. "What the hell are you rambling about?"

Frost couldn't contain himself. "He's been researching everything he could for the past hour and wondering when he should wake you."

Morgan rolled his eyes. He should have known the whole surfing thing would throw Reid for a loop. "Give me ten minutes to wake up and we'll go grab something to eat."

Reid bit his lip as he realized how long that would take. "Don't worry Wonder Boy, we'll get out on the water soon enough." Chuckling he closed the door on the younger men, not surprised to hear even more of a commotion than before. If nothing else this was going to be a lot of fun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The package contained information on all of the members of the BAU. The others that he had seen her with weren't mentioned, which worried him. He needed to find out who they were before he made a move. He had already found out that they would all be partaking of a hiking excursion to the waterfalls in less than two days. He had that much time to find out who the others were and how he would get Lauren Reynolds away from the rest of the group. Grabbing the ID that had been included in the package he placed it in the wallet that was also provided. He should have no trouble getting the information he needed with that.

He walked out to the balcony and picked up the binoculars he had left there. They were still on the beach but so were two other couples. This was going to be harder than he had originally planned. He was authorized to hire muscle if he needed it and it looked like he might. Pulling out his cell he texted the contact he had on the island and took a seat. It would be a little bit before he received a reply so he might as well enjoy the scenery.

**I'd love to know your thoughts…hint…hint...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know 'a pox on me for a lazy lout!' Or something to that effect…anyway, action picks up after this chapter in some not so nice ways. Am working on updating my other stories as well as working on some original works. Than you for being so patient **

"Well, well, well…don't you all look happy." Garcia looked at the couples in front of her. She had finally gotten the information on what was going on out of Jordan but it was too late to see anything. By the time they made it to the beach both couples had merged on the beach and set another place for her and Jordan.

"Come on Pen…we love you, you know that but this was something we needed to do alone." Emily looked nervously at JJ before turning back to Garcia. "You'll be front and center at the actual wedding."

"I better be Emily Prentiss!" Her tone made Emily take a step back, but Garcia's subsequent laughter spoiled the effect.

"I knew you couldn't keep it up querida." Jordan laughed at the expressions on their faces. "She was determined to be angry with all of you."

"Miffed, I said miffed not angry and why shouldn't I be?" Her gaze fell on her best friend.

Hands up JJ tried to placate her, "hey! I didn't know anything about all this."

"Bah! I know that…I just wanted to be a part of it."

Jane reached out and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her into a vacant seat. "But you are Pen. Do you see anyone else here?"

Jane and Emily had only invited Pen and Jordan to join them after their respective ceremonies. Maura took her other hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I guess we are…" she sighed wistfully. "Okay then, I guess I can forgive you this time. But no more excluding or you all will be re-establishing your credit histories."

"Penelope!" Jordan's shock at her words made them all burst into laughter.

"Relax Jordan. She threatens that at least once a month." JJ poured them each a glass of champagne. "A toast, to friendship, love, and commitment. May we always be with the ones we love."

"I will definitely drink to that." Jordan touched her glass to Garcia's. "A nosotros querida."

"To all of us." They echoed. They would be meeting the boys later on that afternoon but the morning belonged to them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

He watched them gather up the items on the beach and head back to their bungalows. Tossing the binoculars aside he answered the text he had just gotten. He would meet the rest of his team in thirty minutes at the bar in town. From there he would set things in motion that would hopefully get the senator off his back and get him off this island before they found the body.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily re-read the text message she had received from Clyde Easter shortly after her "wedding" to JJ.

_'Lauren's enemies are on the hunt again. Watch your back darlin'_

She didn't know what it meant and as much as she had tried to get in touch with him, she had been unable to so here she was two days later getting ready to go into the jungle without a clue as to what that cryptic text meant.

"Dammit Clyde." Emily was no fool. She knew that she still had enemies. As Emily and Lauren Reynolds but to see a text like that and get no confirmation…"screw it…if he can't give me anything else, just screw it!"

Putting the text out of her head she shoved her phone into her cargo pants pocket and finished stuffing her pack before sitting on the bed.

"There!" Looking at her watch she wondered where Jennifer was. It had been over a half hour and she still wasn't back from Pen's with the backpack that she would be using. She should probably have told her about the text but she didn't want to worry anyone, this was their vacation after all. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey hon, did you forget your key?" Pulling open the door she found not JJ but Morgan with an amused look on his face.

"No princess I didn't," Morgan chuckled at the look he got. "Sorry I'm not your lady love." Looking around he walked in. "Aren't you all ready?"

"In a few, she just ran over to Pen's to get her pack. They borrowed it yesterday." Pulling on her hiking boots she laced them quickly and stood up. "What?" Morgan had his arms crossed across his chest looking a little put out.

"I still can't believe you guys did that you know." Morgan and the others had been not quite upset as disappointed that they hadn't been included or even invited to the beach to share in the moment with them. They had tried to explain and it was Reid who, once he started spouting off possible reasons that they weren't included, had made them understand if not accept what had happened.

"Morgan you're my best friend but this was something we had to do. You understand, don't you?"

Morgan placed a hand across his heart and the other on his forehead. "It hurt Princess, right here…you know?" The pained look he gave her was too much.

"Derek Morgan you can be such an ass!" Smacking him on the chest she laughed when he did.

"Ah, but you love me all the same."

"I do." Shaking her head at him she grabbed her pack. "Come on, lets go find JJ or we'll never get out of here."

Morgan laughed as he watched her struggle with her pack. It looked like she had over packed for their one day excursion into the jungle but at least he didn't have to carry it.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Jane watched as Maura and Penelope discussed what else to take on their little trip. It surprised her but this was actually a trip she was looking forward to. According to the locals, the view of the waterfalls was worth the effort it took to get to them.

JJ grabbed her bag. "I have to get back so we'll meet up in what? Fifteen?"

"Sounds good." Jane walked her to the door. "The sooner we get going the sooner we get to the falls."

"I know, I'm looking forward to it." JJ turned to leave and stopped short at the sight of Emily and Morgan coming up the steps. "Did I take too long?"

Emily smiled, "Yes dear. Here," passing her pack to Morgan she took JJ by the hand. "We'll be back."

Morgan watched them leave and groaned, he got stuck with the bag after all.

"You look like you lost your best friend Morgan." Jane laughed as the big man shifted the pack onto his shoulder.

"Nah, but when she gets back…" he growled.

"Come on, the others will be here in a few so we can head out. Grab a cup of coffee with me."

"Fine but I'm saying this right now. No one better pack anything they can't carry." Walking ahead of her he grumpily put Emily's bag down.

"Relax big guy, we won't"

**xxxxxxxx**

"I told you…" Morgan grumbled under the weight of his pack and Reid's. They had been walking for over three hours and Reid of all people had forgotten to bring his water. After almost passing out from the heat, Hotch had passed his pack along to Morgan. Hotch and Korsak in the meanwhile were keeping a close eye on Rossi. With the bad leg he was sporting he had already fallen once but was determined to keep up.

Holding a hand up Emily stopped them. "Let's take a break here, we can break out some food and rest for a bit." The guide they had with them mumbled under his breath before turning around.

"Of course. We are not far now." Pulling out a kerchief he wiped his forehead. "I will scout the trail ahead." He waited for Emily's nod before heading out.

Cresting the hill he made sure he couldn't be seen before pulling out his phone. A quick text and he pocketed it. His goal was to get them to the falls late enough that they would have to spend the night. Then it was up to his employer. He had only been hired to get them in place. What happened after that was none of his affair.

**xxxxxxx**

Jordan sank onto the ground and pulled open her ruck. "Sandwich querida?' Holding out a sandwich, she patted the ground next to her for Penelope to sit.

"Oh my goodness its hot!"

"That it is." Maura sat next to her as Jane went to check on Reid.

"Hey Spence, you doing okay?" Jane patted him on the shoulder as he chugged down water from the canteen she offered him.

"Much better," lowering his voice, "I can't believe I left my canteen."

"It happens, we have plenty and once we get to the falls there should be plenty of fresh water."

"Yeah Reid, it could've been any of us." Rossi sat down heavily on a stone and pulled out his own canteen. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could have sworn the walk was shorter than this." His leg was throbbing and the idea of walking for several more hours was not appealing in the least.

"Do you need to head back down?" Korsak's hopeful tone made Frost laugh out loud.

"Uh..uh old man. You're not getting off that easy."

Emily took in the group and smiled. "It shouldn't be much further. As soon as Thomas gets back we'll get going again."

"Hey! There's barely a signal up here." Pen held her phone up unhappily.

"Penelope, you were supposed to leave that back in your room." Jordan shook her head disapprovingly.

"There was no way I was headed into a jungle without some means of communication. Nope, no way." Pocketing her phone she dared anyone to contradict her.

Jane glanced at the phone that she knew was in Emily's pocket and caught Maura's eye. Both of them had noticed it but hadn't mentioned. She wouldn't have brought without a good reason.

Maura nodded in Rossi's direction. Jane could see that this walk was hurting him. Maybe he should go back.

"Hey Korsak, why don't you take Rossi and head back. Its still a heck of a hike and this heat isn't getting any better."

Frost looked at her in surprise and turned back to the older men. They both looked whipped and the pain that crossed Rossi's face periodically spoke volumes.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Hotch placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You have nothing to prove Dave. Go back with Vince and take it easy, you don't want to set yourself back."

"Yeah old man, we'll be back by nightfall, right?" Morgan looked over at Emily who nodded. "That's the plan."

Rossi pursed his lips. They were right. He didn't know what he was thinking trying to do this, his leg was nowhere near ready.

"Maybe you guys are right." Pushing himself to his feet he wavered but quickly recovered. "Come on Vince, I think we're better off sitting by the beach sipping drinks."

"Sounds good to me. We'll see you guys later." Korsak walked next to his friend and watched as he carefully picked his way down. "Wait a sec." Turning he tossed his canteen to Reid. "Here you go Spence. Try not to forget it, okay?"

"I won't. Thanks." Reid turned to the others and smiled sheepishly. "Guess I'm staying."

"Damn right you are Wonderboy, here…" Morgan gave him back his pack. "You can carry your own stuff now."

"Okay everyone, that's enough." Emily got everyone's attention., and smiled at Jennifer. "Is everyone good to keep going?"

"Lead on MacDuff." Morgan settled his pack on his shoulders.

"You mean lay on." Jane couldn't help herself

"Huh?"

"Its 'Lay on MacDuff' not lead on." She glanced at a beaming Maura and continued. "I've screwed that quote up once or twice myself."

"Fine, whatever, lets just get going…where's our guide?"

"I don't…" Emily stopped when she saw him crest the hill, "forget it, here he is. Let's get moving. We want to get back by before nightfall." Taking JJ's hand she headed up the hill.

"Off we go then." Jordan stood up and took her hat off. "Ready mi amor?" Extending a hand she helped her girlfriend up.

"Ready."

**xxxxxxx**

Thomas watched his charges as they took in the view of the waterfall. It was later than he had promised and they now had no choice but to stay overnight. He had explained the dangers of walking down the mountain and through the jungle in the dark and they had agreed. Once they were settled he would disappear. He had one job, get Emily Prentiss onto the mountain; the rest was up to his employer.

**Yes, a little bit of crazy is headed up the mountain. Mine are always a little crazy :)**

**Watchathink?**


End file.
